


Peachy Cum

by pioneergurl



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armie Hammer - Freeform, Call Me By You Name, Flirting, Fluff, Fruit, M/M, Masturbation, Peaches - Freeform, Pining, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioneergurl/pseuds/pioneergurl
Summary: Timothee and Armie decide to try to re-enact the peach scene from Andre Aciman's Call Me By Your Name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely made up, but I do like to believe that Timothee and or Armie tried this at one point. I quote Call Me By Your Name by Andre Aciman a couple of times but I made sure to point out where I was quoting the book throughout the fic. This is the first fic I've ever posted so it might not be great but I had fun writing it!

Tomorrow was finally the day when Timothee would be shooting the infamous peach scene. He knew he didn’t actually have to masturbate with a peach on camera, but he was still nervous because he had never acted out masturbating before and was now practicing faces in the mirror. So far it wasn’t going well, he just couldn’t imagine someone getting off with a peach. Even though Luca had told him that he had done so himself with a peach, Timothee didn’t really believe him, and yet…he kind of wanted to try.

Maybe that was his problem, not that he was nervous to masturbate on camera, but because he secretly really wanted to try masturbating with a peach. The only problem was that he didn’t have any peaches in his hotel room. Timothee looked at the time, it was seven in the evening. If he left now he would be sure to find somewhere selling peaches and make it back to the hotel within an hour. He could then carry out the deed, shower off the evidence and be asleep before ten, ready to shoot the scene in the morning.

He grabbed his wallet and phone, threw on his shoes and shut the door. Not thinking, Timothee had let the door slam shut and he now cringed knowing that someone would’ve heard him. He held his breath a few seconds, scared that someone from the crew would pop their head out of their room and ask where he was going. Just when he thought it was safe he released his breath and began walking towards the elevator.

“Where are you off too?”

Dammit, thought Timothee. He stopped and turned around, mind racing for an excuse. There was Armie standing in his doorway, which was right across from Timothee’s room.

“Umm… I was just going for a walk.”

“A walk? I’ll come with, I’m bored. Let me just get some shoes on.” Before Timothee could say anything Armie had closed the door to get his shoes.  
Timothee contemplated running to the elevator before Armie could come back out, but didn’t have the heart to do that to Armie. He decided to give up the peach masturbating dream and just go for a walk. Maybe hanging out with Armie for a while would calm him down and he’d forget all about peaches, at least until tomorrow.

“Okay ready to go!” Armie said, walking toward Timothee.

Timothee shook his head and put all thoughts of peaches from his mind. They walked mostly in silence making some small talk, but they were both content to walk around quietly with one another taking in the sights. Timothee had forgotten all about his worries and was simply enjoying the warm evening when, there it was, a grocery store with fruit stands outside it’s entrance. And right there in front of him was a giant stack of peaches. He stopped in his tracks lost in his thoughts. He stared at the perfectly round peaches, with the curve down the middle which really did make it look like an ass. It seemed like they were calling out to him to touch them, to stroke their soft, smooth exterior and to caress their-

“Uhhh, Timmy you okay?” Armie had noticed that Timothee was no longer walking beside him, but instead was ogling peaches. “Oooo peaches! You ready for the big scene tomorrow?” Armie had walked up to him and picked up a peach waving it playfully in Timothee’s face.

“Put that down Armie, you’ll bruise it.” Timothee swatted Armie’s hand away, but now he wanted more than anything to take that exact peach and use it to fulfill his now deepest desire. Armie laughed but put down the peach and made to walk away but stopped again when Timothee wasn’t following.

A smug smile formed on Armie’s lips, “You want to try it.”

It wasn’t a question, he had guessed right. “No way! I mean, maybe. Well, yeah, okay I thought about it… but that doesn’t mean I’m going to do it,” Timothee spluttered.

Armie smiled even more broadly as Timothee started blushing furiously. Armie then picked another peach at random and started tossing it carelessly in the air, catching it each time it came back down.

“What if,” the peach went up, “We try it,” he caught the peach, “Together,” he threw the peach up again, and as he caught the peach one last time he looked Timothee in the face and smiled wickedly. Timothee swallowed hard. He had been watching the peach travel up and down and now, feeling Armie’s gaze, looked up from the peach. Armie looked amused but serious, eyes glinting with mischief.

“Come on you know you want to, I can just tell by the look on your face.” Armie taunted. Timothee knew he was in trouble then. His face was burning up and he could feel himself sweating more than normal for this warm evening. He could think of no way of getting out of this and the longer he waited to reply the more obvious it was that he wanted this more than anything. Picturing him and Armie side by side, on the same bed, each with a peach in hand and dicks out…it was too much to think about.

Coming out of his reverie Timothee finally answered, “Okay, but you’re buying them.”

Armie grinned and chuckled, “Deal. How many should we get?”

Timothee’s mind was buzzing. He couldn’t quite believe this was happening. “Umm maybe four. Two for each, just in case we don’t get it right the first time.”

“Or in case we like it so much the first time, we want to do it a second time,” replied Armie, winking.

Trying desperately to remain somewhat calm, Timothee turned from Armie, and began inspecting the peaches for the two that looked most ass-like. Armie had picked one up and was now staring at it closely. He backed up with the peach in hand, staring intently from the peach to Timothee’s ass.

“What are you doing?!” Timothee exclaimed, mortified, now covering his butt with his hands and turning to face Armie shielding his butt from his view.

“I’m just trying to choose the best-looking peach.” Armie winked again. When Timothee still looked affronted Armie sighed and rolled his eyes, “Timmy, it’s a compliment. I think you have a nice ass so I want a peach to match it.”

Blushing more than he thought possible, Timothee’s heart skipped a beat when Armie said he had a nice ass. If he was being honest the reason he freaked out so much wasn’t because Armie was looking at his butt, but because he had been mentally comparing the peaches to Armie’s ass. He felt like he had been caught red handed.

“Sorry, I overreacted,” was Timothee’s lame reply. He lowered his hands and turned back around now extremely aware of Armie’s gaze.

“What a goose,” Armie chuckled and walked up behind Timothee ruffling his hair. Timothee wasn’t sure if Armie had quoted Oliver on purpose or if he was more like Oliver than he realized.

Pretending to ignore Armie’s comment and hair ruffling, Timothee shoved two peaches into Armie’s hands, “I’ll take these two.”

Armie inspected the peaches and then swiveled his hips so that his butt was to Timothee, “Did you make sure they lived up to my ass-pectations?” Armie wiggled his eyebrows at him. What a fucking tease.

“They’ll do,” Timothee responded what he hoped was nonchalantly.

“Lighten up Tim! We’re about to masturbate with peaches for Christ’s sake…unless you don’t want to…” Armie was about to put down the peaches, but Timothee reached out a hand grabbing his wrist to stop him.

“No, I want to.” Timothee burned red at this confession, but there was no way he was letting this opportunity slide.

That stupid, smug smile of Armie’s came out again. “That’s what I thought,” said Armie as he took four peaches into the store to pay for them. Timothee couldn’t help but look at Armie’s ass as he strode away.

During the walk back to the hotel, Armie slung his arm around Timothee’s shoulders, pulling him into him, as he swung the bag of peaches back and forth at his side. All Timothee could think about was potentially seeing Armie’s dick in a peach, that Armie had chosen because it resembled his ass. An involuntary shiver went down his spine, he could feel himself already getting hard. Armie didn’t seem to notice. In fact, Armie was humming along quietly to himself, he seemed like he was in an awfully good mood.

“What are you so happy about?” Timothee couldn’t help but ask.

“This is gonna be fun,” Armie smiled down at him but said nothing else and kept on humming.

Sure, they had done a few kissing scenes together and Timothee had enjoyed them, had even gotten a bit turned on by it all, but this was completely different. He didn’t understand how Armie was so calm about it and open to everything. They were almost to the hotel now and Timothee was trying valiantly to remain cool and collected, while in fact screaming internally about getting off with Armie. He wasn’t sure if he would describe this as fun, but it was definitely not going to be boring.

Once back in the hotel Armie turned to him and asked, “Whose room should we do it in.”

Timothee suddenly had a strong urge to be in Armie’s bed. To smell and feel Armie all around him. “Your room,” He replied.

They got off the elevator when Armie said, “Hope you don’t mind an unmade bed, I was taking a nap when I heard your door slam.” No, Timothee certainly did not mind an unmade bed.

Armie unlocked the door and pushed it open. “Make yourself at home,” he said as he flicked on the lights and kicked off his shoes.

Timothee followed him into the room pulling off his shoes. Armie set the bag of peaches down on the bed. “So, do you think Luca actually did this or he just said that, knowing we would want to try?”

Timothee laughed, feeling all the tension suddenly leave his body. Maybe Armie was right, maybe this would be fun. “I’ve been asking myself that same question all day,” Timothee admitted. “To be honest… I was actually on my way to buy peaches tonight. I really wanted to see if it would work.” Timothee smiled guiltily, peering up at Armie, not sure of the reaction he would get.

Armie looked exuberant. “I knew it! I fucking knew it! You were acting way too suspicious and you were practically drooling over the peaches.”

“Shut up. I wasn’t drooling,” Timothee said, but he couldn’t help laughing. Armie was so happy, it was infectious.

Without any notice Armie whipped off his shirt and tossed it in Timothee’s face. “Let’s get started!” Armie said enthusiastically. Before Timothee could take in the fact the Armie had taken his shirt off, Armie was pulling down his pants and now stood perfectly naked in front of him. Timothee blinked a few times before choking out a reply, “Yeah. Okay. Let’s…umm get started.”

“Come on Timmy. Don’t be shy. It’s just me,” Armie smiled playfully.

Timothee slid off his pants, leaving his shirt on. His dick slapped heavily against his thigh as it was released from his pants. Armie’s smile broadened and he said cheerily, “Now we’re getting somewhere!”

Armie reached for the bag of peaches and threw one to Timothee. He then jumped on the bed and patted the spot next to him, inviting Timothee to sit down. “Alright, how do we start this,” Armie asked, looking at Timothee expectantly. Timothee sat down next to him, leaning on the pillow propped up against the head board.

Trying hard not to stare at Armie’s dick, Timothee looked down at the peach in his hand, speaking to the peach he said, “Well, in the book Elio says that he splits the peach open and takes out the pit, then just rubs it up and down I guess.” Timothee shrugged, still not sure how this was going to work out.

“Like this?” Armie asked as he pushed his thumbs down into the peach. Juice squirted all over his fingers and hands, but he continued to pull apart the fruit until the hole was big enough to pop the pit out. Armie then proceeded to lick the juice off his fingers. “Sticky,” he said.

Timothee’s jaw was now slightly gaping and his eyes were wide. Realizing the affect that he was having on Timothee, Armie laughed quietly to himself before pushing Timothee’s jaw gently shut. “Now you’re definitely drooling,” Armie joked.

Without replying Timothee pierced the peach with his own thumbs tearing it apart. The juice dribbled down his hands and dripped down onto the sheets. He pushed the pit out onto the bedside table. Armie had been watching his every move and for the first time he seemed slightly speechless. Unable to resist himself, Timothee mimicked Armie and brought his own fingers to his mouth. Slowly he licked the juice off each finger. He even licked up his arm where the juice had managed to flow all the way down to his elbow.

“Done with the show?” Armie asked huskily.

Timothee grinned, finally looking down at Armie’s dick. It looked thick and heavy. Timothee let a moan escape his lips. Armie was too much too look at.

Without saying anything Armie reached over and took the peach from Timothee’s hands. Armie then gave Timothee his own peach to use. Timothee was suddenly so aroused by holding the peach that Armie had split open that he automatically brought the peach to his cock, not able to wait any longer. The peach was warm from sitting outside all day, and soft to the touch. It was ripe and fleshy feeling. If he squeezed too hard he would easily leave dents in the peach. He began rubbing the peach up and down, slowly widening the hole with his cock. Juice leaked all over his hand and down his cock onto the sheets. For a fleeting moment, he thought they should have put towels down before ruining Armie’s sheets, but immediately forgot the sheets when he heard Armie groan next to him.

“I think it’s working,” Armie huffed out. Timothee risked a glance over at Armie and what he saw was too much to bear. Armie’s eyes were closed and his chest was beginning to rise and fall rapidly. Timothee stared as Armie pumped the peach up and down his cock. Juice from the fruit leaked out more and more as Armie continued to squeeze harder. Timothee shuddered as his body began to tingle all over. He shut his own eyes imagining the peach was in fact Armie’s ass. Armie moaned again next to him and Timothee once again looked over to him. The sight of Armie’s cum squirting out into the peach, was all Timothee needed to cum into his own fruit.

Most of Timothee’s cum missed the peach and ended up all over him, his hand had been shaking too badly to hold the peach in position. He laid with his eyes closed, lightly clasping the peach in his hand trying to regulate his breathing. He felt fingers gently prying his apart to get to his peach. He opened his eyes and looked over at Armie. Armie’s peach lay in between them. It was full of cum and dented all over. Armie was now holding Timothee’s peach bringing it closer to his mouth.

“Dare me to?” Armie asked raising an eyebrow.

Timothee wasn’t sure if this was real life or if he had entered a parallel universe where he was in fact Elio. He shook his head no.

Armie ignored him and continued to bring the peach to his mouth. Before taking a bite, he shrugged and said, “It’s what Oliver would’ve done. I’m just getting into character.” And he bit down into the peach.

Timothee watched in disbelief as Armie proceeded to chew and swallow the peach with cum on it. Not knowing what else to do Timothee laughed. He laughed because they had both just masturbated side by side using a fruit. Laughed because they had made Armie’s bed a mess. Laughed because Armie was sort of his own Oliver, someone he could trust and not feel ashamed with. And he laughed because Armie was right, that was fun.

“What’s so funny?” Armie asked, now laughing too.

“How’s my peachy cum?” Timothee giggled.

“Well, it’s not awful.” Armie grinned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Without thinking Timothee grabbed Armie’s peach and took a big bite into the messy, dripping fruit.

“I’m so glad we bought two extra peaches,” was all Armie said before taking another bite of Timothee’s peach.


	2. Peachy Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timothée kiss for real and the peach scene finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write a chapter two! Enjoy! I quoted the movie here once so keep an eye out for that!

Timothée woke with a start. Light was filtering into the room through the slit in the curtains that had been pulled closed. His alarm was beeping next to him and he leaned over to turn it off. That was when he felt the arm around his chest tighten around him and pull him back down, stopping him from silencing his alarm. For a moment his heart beat wildly, confused about whose arm it could be around him, but then last night’s events came rushing back into his head. The peaches, the masturbating, the orgasms, the shower afterwards…

He turned his head to look at Armie still sleeping despite the alarm continuing to beep. He pinched Armie’s arm, waking him up.

“What was that for?” Armie moaned.

“Hi,” Timothée giggled. He felt giddy being in bed with Armie after all they had done last night. 

“Can you shut that thing off,” Armie mumbled before closing his eyes again.

Timothée sighed and reached over to silence his phone. It was quiet in the room now, as details of the night cam flooding back into his head. After they had finished with the peaches they had been a mess, including the bed. Armie suggested that they take shower together to clean up. The shower had been awkward at first as the were both tall and had trouble fitting in the small space. But they took turns scrubbing peach and cum off each other, until they were both clean. Afterwards Timothée suggested they sleep in his bed since Armie’s was ruined. Armie had agreed and they had fallen asleep on separate sides of the bed.  
Evidently, some time in the night Armie must’ve moved to cuddle with him which would explain Armie’s arm being wrapped around his chest. Timothée felt butterflies in his stomach looking down at Armie’s arm curled around him. Reluctantly he gave Armie another pinch.

“I gave you five extra minutes of sleep. Time to get up,” he said.

Armie sighed loudly and rolled off of Timothée, “Okay no need to keep pinching me, I’m gonna bruise!”

Timothée laughed, “I didn’t know how else to wake you!”

“I could think of some other ways,” Armie replied.

“Oh really? How else would you have woken me up if I had been asleep?” Timothée asked.

He eyed Armie who was now sitting up in bed, while he remained lying down, unable to move from Armie’s stare. Armie was quiet for a moment as if thinking of what to say, his eyes never leaving Timothée’s. Suddenly the question seemed a lot deeper that Timothée had intended it to be. Armie leaned down closer to him until their faces were inches apart. 

“I’d wake you up like this,” he whispered, before kissing Timothée softly on the lips. 

Timothée’s whole body turned to mush. Taking a shaky breath Timothée replied, “And what if that doesn’t wake me up?”  
Armie smiled softly at him but didn’t say anything, instead he kissed him on the lips and then began a trail of kisses down his neck and back up to his lips. Timothée felt shivers going through his whole body and his stomach doing flips with each new kiss. Sure, they had kissed before but it had all been for the movie. This was their first real kiss. Something he had dreamed about but never thought would happen. But here it was happening, and Timothée was falling apart.

With one last kiss on the lips Armie asked, “Are you awake yet?”

Timothée couldn’t find any words to say so he merely nodded his head.

“Good, cause now we’re late. I’ll meet you at the elevators in five,” and Armie jumped off the bed leaving Timothée’s room to get ready in his own. Timothée let out the breath he had been holding in ever since Armie began to mouth down his neck. Timothée’s mind spun with what had just happened. He rushed to get ready and meet Armie back at the elevators, wanting to ask Armie about what had just happened. He walked quickly to the elevator to find Armie already waiting for him.

“What took you so long?” Armie asked teasingly.

Ignoring the comment, Timothée opened his mouth to ask Armie about the kiss before he lost his courage, “Armie, that kiss… does that mean I can kiss you whenever now?”

Armie smiled at him, “Well I just thought after last night, kissing wouldn’t be that crazy.”

Timothée let out a sigh of relief, “Okay good cause I really want to kiss you again.”

“So, kiss me,” Armie said. Timothée leaned forward and cupped Armie’s face in his hands before kissing him once, twice. 

“Now we’re really late, and on your big day too,” Armie said.

For a moment Timothée wasn’t sure what Armie was talking about, and then it hit him; the peach scene was today. It was how all this had started and he had forgotten all about it. He was suddenly nervous. 

“I forgot,” Timothée admitted.

“Well, if last night is anything to go by you should to great!” Armie patted his cheek comfortingly.

 

Almost an hour later, Timothée found himself once again in bed with a peach. This time though, there were cameras and people watching. He had managed to squash most of his nerves and now he was more anxious to do a good job. He knew Armie was watching him but he didn’t dare look up to find him, knowing that if he saw Armie now he would blush as red as a tomato with thoughts of last night racing through his head. 

He heard the call to begin and brought his attention to the peach in hand. He began to stroke the peach, rubbing over the dent where the stem had been. He dipped his finger into the dent, fantasizing for a moment that it was Armie’s asshole. At that thought his finger pierced the fruit and he began to pull it apart. The juice dripped down his hands and arms like it had last night. He ignored it and focused on widening the hole, trying to get to the pit, briefly imagining Armie’s asshole again. 

Finally, he reached for the pit and threw it to the floor before taking a bite of the peach. He was feeling turned on and had nearly forgotten that he was supposed to be acting. Luca had told him to not stop after he took the pit from the peach, but to continue acting and go straight into pretending to masturbate with the peach. He nibbled on the peach for a moment longer as a moan escaped his lips. He thought of Armie watching him, and this only encouraged him more. 

He slowly brought his hand down and unbuttoned his pants. He kept his hands out of his pants but he began to move his hand up and down, staring at the broken peach. He conjured up images of him and Armie last night and without any trouble at all he pretended to masturbate with the peach. 

His breathing came heavier and faster and he let out one last moan before pretending to finish. He muttered fuck under his breath wondering if that looked too real, if he had exposed himself too much. Everyone would now know that he had actually masturbated with a peach. But he shook away these thoughts as he sat up, eyes searching for Armie. 

Their eyes met, Armie smiled and blushed and Timothée felt a grin break across his face. But then Luca was calling for him and he had to look away. After Luca exclaimed how great he had been with the peach, Timothée finally made his way over to Armie. 

“Well, Luca seems to have liked that,” Armie said. 

Timothée bit his lip, “Did you like it?”

Armie leaned in and murmured, “I’d kiss you if I could.”

Timothée felt shivers go up and down his spine, “You can, kiss me…if you want.”

“You don’t care about people seeing us?” Armie asked. Timothée shook his head, and Armie bent down to kiss him on the lips. 

“I don’t think we’ll be needing peaches to help us tonight,” Armie whispered.


End file.
